Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph is the main protagonist of the Disney film of the same titular name. He is an arcade video game villain who, in the game Fix-It Felix Jr. destroys buildings and the title hero has to fix them. He is voiced by John C. Reilly. History ''Wreck-It Ralph'' According to the main idea, Ralph has had enough of doing the same job over and over again for thirty years because he has been disliked for doing it, and so, he wants to prove that he can be a good guy, He went to Pac-Man for a video game villain meeting. He and the other villains aside from Clyde leave Pac-Man after they do the bad guy motto. Ralph runs into the surge protector, being sarcastic and rude to him while lying to him about him not carrying fruit. He walks into Q-Bert and other characters from his game of the same name, and gives them fresh cherries from Pac-Man. He runs into the surge protector again, much to his annoyance. Ralph goes back into his game, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and gets mad because the Nicelanders did not invite him for the 30th anniversary of his game. After Gene opens the door, he gasps when he sees Ralph. The Nicelanders fear that he may destroy the building again ordering Felix to take him down, however Felix made another decision to talk to him about the anniversary of his game. Ralph walks in while saying hello to the Nicelanders. He wanted to come in because he always wanted to try a cake, and that he is an important part of the game. He would've eaten the cake, but he notices his figure is stuck in mud, which is chocolate-flavored. Ralph then tells Mary that he's never been a big fan of chocolate and that his cake figure would be happier if he were on top of the roof like the rest of the cast. Gene knocks Ralph's figure back down to the mud, telling him there's no room for him. Ralph then inverts this by putting his figure on the roof again and Felix's figure in the mud. He then gets into an argument with Gene, and smashes the cake. Gene wins the argument, told by an upset Ralph that he's going to win the shiniest medal the game has ever heard of, leaves the game, and goes to Tapper's. Ralph asks if there's a game where he could go and win a medal. The bartender tells him that he's not sure if a game like that exists. The bartender suggested him to go check the lost and found stuff. Ralph checks if there's a medal, but he finds a Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros., and exclamation mark from Metal Gear Solid, and much to his disgust, Zangief's underwear from Street Fighter. Private Markowski from Hero's Duty runs into him, telling him there's a medal in his game called the Medal of Heroes. A cockroach crawls up on Markowski's arm, making him scream and hit himself unconcious. Ralph decides to undress Markowski and steal his armor, fleeing to Hero's Duty. He runs into Q-Bert again, telling him he's going to another game. Q-Bert notices he's "Going Turbo", which means one video game is invading another. Personality Ralph is a kind, compassionate and understanding person, despite his job for a role of the main antagonist of Fix-It Felix Jr. ''However, he can get annoyed or angered easily. Appearance Ralph is a giant man with brown hair, oversized fists, torn up red shirt and overalls. Trivia *Ralph was voiced by John C. Reily and has similarities to the actor. *The scene where Ralph smashes the anniversary cake is similar to when Shrek smashed the cake in ''Shrek Forever After. *Wreck-It Ralph is loosely based from Donkey Kong. Gallery Screen shot 2012-07-10 at 9 47 57 PM.png|Ralph Ralph's Endearing Smile.jpg|Ralph's Endearing Grin Ralph's Surprised 2.jpg|"They're having a party without me." Ralph's Smiling.jpg|Ralph's Smiling Ralph earned Medal.jpg|Ralph finally earn a medal at Hero's Duty. Ralph and Vanellope 2.jpg|Ralph saying good-bye to Vanellope before arcade opens Ralph's Demanded.jpg|"I'm gonna win the medal." Calhoun and Ralph.jpg|Ralph with Calhoun Ralph and Vanellope's Shocked.jpg|Ralph and Vanellope has been spotted by King Candy Ralph's Discover.jpg|Ralph saw King Candy Ralph and King Candy-Bug.jpg|Ralph is in Cy-bug King Candy's grasp Ralph and Felix's Shocked.jpg|Ralph along Felix was shocked for King Candy's true idenitiy Ralph's Smiled.jpg|"Kids." Ralph and Vanellope.png|Ralph with Vanellope after signing the new kart Ralph's Panting.jpg|Ralph was mad after he smashed the cake Category:Disney Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Brutes Category:Male Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Liars Category:Gentle Giants Category:Wreck-It-Ralph Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Leaders Category:Important Category:Pure of heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Main Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Humans Category:Child Nurturer Category:Child Saver Category:Fictional Fictional Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Anti Villains Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Martyr Category:The Messiah Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Heroes from the past Category:MAD Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Nurturer Category:Dimwits Category:Former Villains Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Rude Heroes Category:Angry Heroes Category:Grumpy Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Big Good Category:Red Heroes Category:Brunette Heroes Category:Characters that go barefoot Category:Former Antiheroes Category:Dan's Realm of Journey Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Members of The Corre (Dan's Team)